


Falling

by emthefireybird



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: A bit of angst sprinkles, Fluff, Guardian Angels, I call spell i swear, M/M, Mostly mush though, No Spoilers, Not set in cannon, Sort of pre s1, Warning that i reporposed a short story from when i was 13, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emthefireybird/pseuds/emthefireybird
Summary: Dirk is Todd's guardian angel, Todd doesn't quite know if he needs saving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (And leave me a comment)

Icarus jumped in surprise at the sound of his intercom going off, which it rarely did. “Hello?” He said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Cass! You’ll never believe this, you been called to the viewing centre. And you know what that means!” Gabriel practically screeched in his ear, so he had to hold the intercom a foot away from his head. This Gabriel could be a bit loud without meaning to, but he meant well.

“Thank you Gabriel.” he said, holding down his excitement with all his strength. “I’ll call you later.” he told him.

“Okay, I’ll hear you then!” Gabriel said. Sometimes he wondered why he got assigned Gabriel, since he had a tendency to to annoy. He would have been better suited to more than a few of the other angel names. Oh well.

\---

Icarus paused to scan his I.D. card at the entrance of the station. 

Of course, the angels didn’t actually use trains or subways, but the teleporting station was built in the likeness to help newcomers adjust. Icarus felt the tip of his tongue stick out as he dialed the coordinates into the teleporter. he always managed to mess them up somehow, how, he had no idea. 

Predictably, it gave a metallic beep of denial as he pressed the button, like it always did. Icarus sighed heavily, attempting to dial the coordinates again. 

“Need some help?” asked a friendly passer-by. The guy was faceless, like all spirits who had no wish to work. he knew it was ‘divine judgement’ but it was still extremely creepy.

That’s another thing, going out on field work meant that he would get his human name back, a dream for any angel, especially the thousands of millions of nameless ones out there. As well as getting his old/new name he would be giving up this one, and someone else would no doubt be taking his place.

The faceless took a look at his ticket and punched in the numbers easily; Icarus couldn’t help but wonder how he could see what he was typing, or even what the ticket said.

“Thanks.” he said as the light in the keypad blinked green. he pressed the button and stepped inside the tube that was now set to send him to the lobby of the viewing centre. Whenever he popped up, however, he was not in the lobby at all but in the janitor's closet. ‘Maybe that guy really couldn’t see.’ he thought to himself. The receptionist was quite surprised when he came up to her whilst heading out of the building instead of coming in. “Teleporter was a little off.” he told her, and she gave him an understanding smile before handing him a ticket. 

‘Icarus- room number 2084’ was inscribed on it. he gave her a grateful wave as he dove into the onslaught of oncoming angels that were flowing into the building. he resurfaced right in front of room 2084, which was quite lucky, considering how easily he usually got lost. He barely had a chance to knock before a sing-song voice called “Come in.” so he entered. 

“Oh Icarus I am so happy for you! I was worried it was some other Icarus and not you, but here you are.” Jophiel rambled, gesturing for him to sit in front of what looked like a massive crystal ball. “Okay,” she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
A moving image of a man wearing a bellhop uniform appeared in the ball, just a little hazy around the edges as Jophiel spoke. “His name is Todd Brotzman, fairly boring name if you ask me. He’s well into his twenties, and works at a hotel nearby. He seems to have a sort of dark aura about him, likely past stuff. He seems overall unhappy with his job and life. Hmmm… he doesn’t seem to have any friends even though people do try to talk to him on occasion. Seems like he doesn't really have anyone to talk to… guess that'll be your job. Hmmm… he talks to his sister more than anything, but it's seems like there's some guilt surrounding that. Other than that, nothing too bad, no self-inflicted pain or suicide attempts; all in all, a good candidate for your first mission.” she told me, opening her eyes. She looked pretty tired.

“Should I go?” he asked. 

“Ya, my next appointment starts in two minutes.” she told him. “Oh, wait! I forgot to give you a ticket.” she told him, handing him the slip of paper. This one was much fancier than the other ticket; it had gold leaf embedded in it. 

“Thanks.” he told her, heading back out into the crowd. It took him only a few minutes to find the golden elevator, everyone tended to give it a wide berth. he shoved his ticket in the slot and the doors slid open, admitting him into the enclosed space. he took a deep breath as the elevator slid slowly upwards; he was scared, excited, and nervous all at the same time and he couldn’t keep his hands from shaking a little as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. 

“Welcome!” said a women as the elevator bumped to a stop and the doors slid open. “This way please.” she told him, steering him in the direction of another set of doors with a lot more force than he had expected. She pushed him into a rickety chair and took her place at the front of the room. “Alright, now that you’re here we can get started. First of all your name is no longer Icarus.” she told him. That he had expected. “I will address you as 8.3.7.12. until the time of departure. There will be no questions answered.” she said bluntly as he raised his hand to ask her something. “There will be an initial shock when you land, but you will recover within a few minutes. Once you are there, there is no coming back until you have completed your mission: to change your charge’s life significantly for the better. Once you have finished this objective you will be sent back to headquarters to report and receive your new mission. You will also have nightly reports to headquarters to tell us how you are doing. Other than that; good luck. Was that all clear?” she asked. 

“Yes, but-” 

“Once again, good luck soldier!” she said, yanking the lever to her right. he could feel a falling sensation; then the world went blank.


	2. The shoe

Dirk woke lying face down on the pavement of a street he'd never seen before in his life. Or his after life, for that matter. He sat up, jumping as his wings brushed the ground. It was a weird sensation. Sensation was a weird sensation. Dirk had been in heaven for much too long to remember what it was like to have a corporal form.

Dirk struggles to his feet, his head spinning and eyes blurred. Beside where he'd just been prone on the pavement sat a yellow lather jacket with a note attached. 

‘to hide your wings’ it read in curly hand writing.

Dirk looks to the jacket, then back at his wings. He's attempting some mental math, and the numbers don't add up.

Despite his doubt, Dirk folds his wings a close to his back as possible and shrugs the jacket onto his shoulders. He's expecting them to stick out of the top and the bottom, expecting them to be uncomfortably pressed to his back, but when he reaches back he finds nothing. 

Just to be sure, Dirk approaches a nearby window and looks at his reflection. They're gone. Invisible. Must be some magic thing they do for the field agents.

Dirk turns in a small circle, looking around for where he should find his charge as if it would be lit with a neon sign. Perhaps it would, he wouldn't know.

Dirk glances up at the apartment building beside him, scanning each window. His eyes land on one and he feels a strong tug in his gut, as if someone tied a rope to his kidneys. 

Deciding that's as strong of a sign as he could ask for, Dirk made his way over to the fire escape leading to the window. 

Dirk reached up for the fire escape, realizing the ladder was just out of reach of his lanky arms.

He considers taking off his jacket and just flying up, but there’s an elderly couple walking past and he was strictly told not to expose himself to to her humans.

With that, Dirk turns to search his surroundings for a solution. 

Just behind him is a small dumpster, and he has an idea. 

Dirk pushes the dumpster until it was under the ladder and clambers up. The fire escape is rickety and a tad scary, but Dirk continues onwards nonetheless.

When he approaches the adjacent window, all he really has to do was wedge his fingers under the frame and pull. The window comes up with a creak and a crack of dried something that Dirk does not care to identify. 

Just as his foot is about to make contact with the floor, the door across the room opened and Todd appears.

“Hi!” Dirk says,beaming. He expects joy from Todd. After all, he has an angel in his apartment! He did not, however, expect the shoe.

Dirk attempts to escape as the person he's supposed to be help8ng attacks him, aggressive but not very edge to be until Todd lands a punch to dirks face.

“Ow! Right, now you're gonna get-" Dirk make some sort of flailing karate movements in an attempt to intimidate Todd. Todd looks confused and unimpressed. 

Dirk leaps into the kitchen, backing up against the microwave. Todd follows and-

 

“Wow! Ah! Stop it, Jesus, with the push!” todd finally backs off. “What the hell, man?”

 

“You, what the hell! No, me what the hell! Ha- How did you get in here?”

“The window, obviously. Do you attack everyone who comes in here? Seems like a weird thing to do, but live and let live-”

 

“You can't just break into my apart-”

“Well clearly I just did.”

“I'll call the police.” Dirk grabs Todd's hand, looking at him for a moment and then around at room.

“Hey! Who ever are you?”

“I'm Dirk, I'm your guardian angel and I live here now!” Dirk sits down on the couch with a flop.

“the fuck you do-"

“wait, wait, wait! I can prove it, promise.” Todd gave him a skeptical look, clearly ready to shove Dirk out if he made the wrong move.

“fine, prove it then.” Dirk slowly lifted his hands to remove his jacket. Todd looked on, frustrated and perplexed. As the piece of yellow leather fell to the floor, an audible gasp came out of Todd's mouth. 

“please… tell me those are fake.”

“why? They're completely real.” Dirk stretched them slightly, ruffling his feathers.

Todd began emitting a series of sounds that were almost words, but not quite. Finally, he caved and settled on a drawn out sigh.

“You wanna touch em?” 

“Wha- no- why would i- just give me a minute, would you?” Todd said, blustering in frustration. He took a seat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

Dirk glanced around, finally settling on perching on the coffee table. “you have a nice…. House? No… place. You have a nice place.” Dirk tells Todd.

“What do you want from me?” Todd asks suddenly, looking up at him with a frustrated expression. 

“What do you mean?” Dirk asks, perplexed. He’s obviously here to help Todd, not take anything. After all, they’ve already established that dirk is his guardian angel.

“You must want something, don't you? Whatever it Is, I don't have it.” Todd insists, raising his hands as if surrendering.

“What if I don't want anything?”

“Well- then go find your nothing somewhere else!” Todd gestures towards the door, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes wild.

“Am I… irritating you, Todd?” Dirk asks, genuinely unsure. Todd throws up his hands in a violent gesture, and sinks back down into his previous position, his head hurried in his hands.

“Just- you know what? I don't care, Dirk. Take whatever, stay here, leave, I just- I'm going to sleep.” Todd stands up rather suddenly and storms off into his room. The lock clicks behind him.

Dirk sinks down into the couch, attempting to make himself comfortable. He has this sort of ache in his abdomen that he can’t place a finger on, and it’s makinging it hard to settle properly. Despite that, Dirk feels immensely tired, so he eventually drifts off, his body curled up with his wings wrapped around him like a blanket.


End file.
